narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Uchiha Heisuke
Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Clone Technique, Summoning Technique (Blue Jays) Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique, Earth Release: Rock Pillar Prison Technique, Earth Release: Rock Section Cane [[Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique], Fire Release: Exploding Flame Shot, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique Paper Butterfly Technique Paper Clone Paper Shuriken Paper Spikes Paper Storm |tools= Kunai, Explosive Tag }} Childhood Heisuke was born in Oka no Kuni to Uchiha Genji and Isano, being three years younger than his older brother Shinzo. Early on, it was observed that he was more inclined towards scholarly pursuits rather than physical training, but that didn't stop him from trying to keep up with his brother. The two boys couldn't have been anymore different. More often than not, Heisuke found himself being protected by his older brother, being soft-spoken and a bit shy. His early childhood was spent at his mother's side as she studied Oka's medical practices and acted as their prime sensor. His schooling began at the age of three, but was primarily focused in philosophy, history, mathematics, and the arts. Isano and Genji had to take it upon themselves to teach Shinzo and Heisuke the shinobi arts due to Oka no Kuni's distrust of shinobi and outsiders in general. Growing up, Heisuke aspired to be a medic like his mother, seeing how respected and revered doctors were in Oka. The boy had no interest in becoming a warrior like Shinzo had. Unlike his older brother, Heisuke excelled in his academics. During the succession crisis, it was decided that the family would return to Uzushiogakure, where Shinzo and Heisuke would be enrolled at the Academy, becoming shinobi. He was seven years old at the time and it was his first time away from the island of his birth. Heisuke had a bit of trouble adjusting to the changes, having spent his whole life in the frozen in time Oka. Again, he found his brother coming to his defense, being too soft-spoken to stand up for himself against bullies who sought to pick at his little oddities. As disease struck Oka during the time of the crisis, his father, Genji, had stayed behind to help make sure the succession of Empress Rena was a smooth one. Right before returning home, Genji was struck by the incurable disease and succumbed to it. Heisuke returned to Oka with Isano and Shinzo to retrieve Genji's body, where they stayed for a bit longer and throughout the Serean Event. Upon their return to Uzushiogakure, Heisuke continued his education and although he wasn't the top of his class in terms of athleticism, he scored some of the highest marks on written exams and showed an aptitude for strategy and chakra control. With Shinzo graduated and off with other genin, Heisuke began to learn ways to defend himself, mostly through his own kindness and way with words. He easily became one of the most well-liked students in the class and was known to be reliable and kind-hearted. However, Heisuke remained in the shadow of his older brother, who not only had the Sharingan, but was also well-liked (despite his arrogant nature) and considered a promising shinobi. Aside from that, it was revealed that Shinzo was his half-brother, having a different Uchiha for a father. As Isano and Shinzo's relationship strained, so did Heisuke's with Shinzo, though it became more one-sided. Ever the mama's boy, Heisuke disagreed with Shinzo's longstanding grudge against Isano and began resenting his brother's self-absorbed, arrogant, tempermental attitude towards everyone he came in contact with. Becoming a Shinobi When Heisuke was eleven and Shinzo was fourteen, the pair attended a festival with Isano and Kohaku, a friend of Isano's from her teenage years prior to settling down in Uzushiogakure. The boys were permitted to go off on their own, though Shinzo was reluctant to have his younger brother tag along. They met Uzumaki Rida and Shinzo immediately took on his typical, arrogant demeanor, being rude yet trying to impress the blue-haired girl. Heisuke, fed up with his brother, wandered off on his own, sparking a search on part of Shinzo and Rida. Luckily, the two of them found him before it was time to meet with their mother and Kohaku. This event prompted Shinzo to want to explore the world and Heisuke watched as Isano reluctantly agreed. A part of Heisuke was relieved to see Shinzo go on part of hoping he would learn a lesson or two from Rida, but the other part of him missed his older brother. In Shinzo's absence, Heisuke continued to perform well at school and graduated to Genin-level. He is currently training and studying Isano's medical books, still hoping to become a medic. Personality In his early childhood, Heisuke was babied by Isano and grew up with a relatively peaceful life. He began his schooling at an early age and excelled in his academics. Heisuke is a fervent reader and can often be found either studying or reading for leisure. He has a very contemplative nature, preferring to think things through before acting, unlike his older brother who acts first and thinks later. Most of them time, he keeps his thoughts to himself, only speaking when necessary. He doesn't partake in conversation often, but is nonetheless friendly, most people seeking his company due to his kindly nature. Heisuke often acts on compassion and is easily moved by tears and words, which makes him somewhat of a pushover. He strives to set himself apart from his mother and brother, who are known to be abrasive and stubborn. Heisuke is much more easy-going and though tries to be honest, will bend the truth if it means not hurting the feelings of others. When he was younger, he had a much more competitive nature that he now keeps mostly under wraps. It occasionally comes out when dealing with his older brother; the two of them often challenging each other to things like eating contests and the like. Despite his love for his brother, he has a slight resentment towards him due to his "rough around the edges" personality. Appearance Heisuke inherited his father's dark hair and dark eyes as are the typical Uchiha traits. His hair is more straight, but can become a bit of a spiky mess when he messes with it or wakes up. His eyes are large and resemble Isano's in shape, but it's noted that he looks much more like his father than Isano with his face shape. Perhaps, he could best be described as 'cute' since he is still a child. He is pale, opting to spend more time studying that outdoors. He is already much more taller than his mother, 5'6" and still growing. It is expected that he'll reach just under 6'0 in adulthood. Many would consider him lanky due to his thinness and height. His face is usually one that's deep in thought, but he smiles whenever spoken to, having a gentle and kindly smile. When angry, his face tends to remain straight, the only indication that he's angry being the redness on his cheeks and the irritated look in his eye. Artist Credit Ashe Flores https://www.pinterest.com/pin/35465915787089011/